


After school special

by Leafling



Category: Bully: Scholarship Edition
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafling/pseuds/Leafling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short skirts and empty classrooms. You could probably get expelled for this kind of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After school special

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this four years ago... man, I almost cannot believe that I was pervert even back then...

Blue and white argyle, soft and neatly woven cotton: the vest was much nicer than what they had. Pete rubbed the fabric against his cheek; the smell wafting from it was nice too. Sweet, floral—he inhaled the scent greedily, marveling in the way it made his heart-rate accelerate. It smelled really good and so Pete had no qualms about pulling top over his head. As he was enveloped in the fragrant scent, the brunet sighed. 

This wasn’t too bad; the girl’s uniform. Standing in front of the mirror, Pete thought he looked quite… good? Sure, he wasn’t curvy or busty and the clothes hung loose even on his reedy physique but with the way the pleated, navy-blue skirt twirled with the slightest movement and how the knee-high white stockings gave his gangly legs a bit of a shapely appearance, Pete felt pretty hot. 

Toes wiggling in his black, high-polished Mary Jane’s, Pete fidgeted with the hem of his skirt and blushed once he realized how short it was. If he bent down, it would no doubt ride up his back; flashing his underwear… or lack thereof. Pete flushed even more, knowing full-well why he was going commando in girl’s clothing. 

-

 _"You never do anything for me.” Gary groused, mapping out the smooth, perspiration-slicked plain of Pete’s back with sly fingers as the slighter teen tried to sleep. The tone of his voice was mocking and pleading all at once and Pete was ever astonished by the sociopath’s ability to mesh two conflicting emotions into the same intonation. He buried his face into the staleness of his pillow, trying to block Gary out._

_Gary wasn’t having it, though._

_Scoffing, the older teen rolled Pete onto his back swiftly—as if the slighter teen weighed little more than a pea. The brunet scowled at that notion but even his most irritated expression could not make the truth any less true. He was small. Everyone knew it but only Gary truly abused this fact. Whenever they quarreled, whenever the larger teen felt practically sadistic, whenever they fucked—Gary always used his greater stature and size to his advantage. And while most of the time it was annoying, it did have its moments.  
Like now. _

_Even though Pete could care less for what Gary had to say and would much rather sleep on the roof than to listen to whatever the sociopath was asking for, as Gary’s forearms pinned Pete’s above his head and their bare chests met, the brunet’s breath fled from him at the intimate contact. The larger teen pressed up against him like this, eyes focused and mouth quirked up in the corners with the promise of mischief, was exhilarating._

_Mainly because Pete was a hormonal teenager and they were stark-naked; having just finished fooling around moments earlier.  
Just barely stifling a moan, Pete met Gary’s attentive gaze with narrowed eyes. “What?” He snapped, tone half-annoyed and half-lethargic, as he struggled weakly underneath the taller teen’s body. _

_Gary clicked his teeth before he spoke. “I asked if you wanted to go another round.”_

_Pete sucked in a breath, feeling Gary’s erection hot and heavy against his thigh. He felt tender, Gary hadn’t been particularly gentle; the bastard—but, even so, he felt arousal spike through him in response. Determined not to be a slave to corporeal desires, however, the slighter teen cleared his throat. “No, you didn’t. You said that I didn’t do anything for you—which is not true… I do plenty!”_

_“Like?”_

_Pete pursed his lips, embarrassment making him clam-up. “Like… the thing I did for you earlier.”_

_Gary’s smirk grew then; from mischievous to something less impish and far more intimidating. He released Pete’s arms in favor of gripping the teen around his slight waist. “What thing was that, exactly? We did a lot of ‘things’ earlier.” Weaseling his way betwixt Pete’s thighs, Gary pressed the slick head of his cock against the slighter teen’s abused hole and chuckled at how Pete tried to squirm away. “Do you mean this, hm, femme-boy?” Gripping Pete’s hips and forcing the teen to lay still, Gary reveled in the pathetic whine Pete made when he pressed more insistently against him. “I won’t know until you tell me, Petey-boy.” He teased._

_“I, ah, g-gave you h-head.” Pete wheezed, hands grasping Gary’s shoulders as he tried to push the larger boy off. He wanted this, yeah—but, good God was he sore! Another round would likely tear him in half._

_Gary tsk’ed, “Head’s alright… and hell, you’re not half bad at it, yourself—I should’ve known better though, you’re a fag after all—but, it’s not what I want.”_

_Pete cried out when Gary entered him for the second time that evening. Eyes clenched tight, he forced the next question out. “What then, hah—what do you want!?”_

_“I thought you’d never ask.”_

-

Trying not to look like he had committed some horrible crime against humanity, Pete unlocked the door to his dorm-room and gently pulled the door open. Peeking out to make sure no one was lingering in the hallway, he took a deep, calming breath before slipping out of the room altogether. The worst part about the voyage to the rendezvous-point was the fact that the dorms were quiet—eerily so—and with each step he took, Pete could have sworn the floorboards creaked under his weight.

Hearing fellow students snore (or quietly converse) in their dorms—even with the door closed, for crying out loud!—made Pete shiver. He could very well be caught, Pete realized, and so the teen hustled down the hallway like he was being pursued by voracious hellhounds. And yeah, he could’ve awakened everyone in the dorm but Pete didn’t give a shit; once he started running, he couldn’t stop. 

Breaking into the school was harder than that, only because there were custodians and the occasional security guard skulking around. Pete was almost caught thrice; what with the stupid heels of his Mary Jane’s clicking with each damned step he took. After he slipped the shoes off and learned to breathe a little quieter, the brunet was able to reach his destination with some ease. 

Closing the door behind him and securing the lock, Pete bit his lip when he noticed Gary sitting on the desk, arms folded across his chest expectantly, in his right-hand the scariest-looking ruler the brunet had ever seen in his life. 

Pete wanted to ask just what Gary thought he was going to do with that thing, when the taller teen hopped off the desk and adjusted the smart-looking glasses he currently wore on the edge of his nose. “Kowalski, there you are.” He greeted, voice echoing throughout the empty classroom. Pete jumped despite himself. “And here I thought you wouldn’t show, how silly of me. A teacher’s pet’ll always do whatever he can to please. Isn’t that right, Petey-boy?”

Pete was in shock. Sputtering, he tried to find his words. When he found simply could not, the teen settled for nodding his head numbly. He’d  
agreed to this, but… 

Gary ran his hands idly along the length of the wooden ruler and Pete trembled; growing rock hard under his miniskirt. If the taller teen thought he was going to spank Pete with that ruler, he had another thing coming!

SWICK!

Was the menacing sound the ruler made when Gary smacked it against the palm of his hand. Okay, who was he kidding? If Gary wanted to spank him, he was going to do it whether Pete wanted it or not. “Come now, _Ms._ Kowalski, your lesson’s about to start.” 

Every defiant bone in Pete’s body screamed at him not to obey but as Gary beckoned him over, the brunet was hard-pressed not to do as he was told. Approaching the desk slowly, he shook each time Gary hit his own hand with the ruler; the strikes growing harder and more frequent each time. 

Pete could only imagine how bad it was going to be; those same strikes on the rather delicate skin of his ass. 

“I’ll be gentle.” Gary promised half-heartedly, actions contradicting his words as he grasped Pete roughly by the shoulder and snatched him over. The slighter teen stumbled, the heels on his shoes in disagreement with the angling of his ankles causing him to fall. Luckily, he caught himself on the desk—unluckily, is that Gary had gotten him right where he wanted him. Putting a hand to Pete’s lower back, the taller teen restrained him easily enough against the hard wooden surface. 

Pete trembled as the cool wooden ruler caressed his upper thigh, before disappearing up his skirt to hike it up his back. Ass exposed, the slighter teen trembled. 

“Don’t be scared.” Gary cooed, obviously enjoying the other boy’s fear. “If you answer all my questions correctly, this won’t hurt a bit.”  
Pete gulped.


End file.
